Ducks & Lemurs
by raelee514
Summary: Keith hates Halloween, and he hates costumes and costume parties even more.  Yet he's stuck in a costume, Sven made him wear at a costume party.  Will the hot stranger who isn't wearing a costume make it all better?


_Notes: _Thank you to Harmony for the Beta. I figured I should give you guys a little something, since I'm all about the tease in On Your Tail. This is a little Pre-Halloween Halloween Treat too.

He was the only one not wearing a costume in the room. It meant, of course, he was the only one Keith couldn't take his eyes off of at the party. It also meant Keith was now ten times more pissed off at his roommate Sven for telling him that they had to dress up for Halloween. He moved the uncomfortable plastic mask off his eyes and walked over to where Sven talked to a man dressed like an engine part of some kind. It looked like a complicated, and therefore hard to walk in costume. Keith hoped the guy won the costume contest. "Sven,look." He pointed to the hot guy across the room, wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and a brown leather jacket, "That is not a costume. I did not have to dress up as this, this... what am I?"

"You are Kato, and I would think you'd know who that was?"

"I don't, I keep telling you that too."

Sven laughed, made a hand motion to the guy he was talking to, and the guy dressed as an engine part let out a booming laugh.

Keith took off the damn hat, and the mask completely then because this was over. "This is ridiculous. It's too crowded in here, I need some air." He shoved the stuff at Sven, who looked all suave. He dressed up in a pinstripe suit, a pair of glasses and was walking around with some weird thing that made a noise saying it was sonic and trying to do a British accent over his Norwegian. It was awful but the girls still giggled. Keith wanted to kill him. He looked like a chauffeur, he was sure in fact that he'd been dressed as Sven's character's driver no matter what Sven kept telling him.

He stalked through the crowd, ripping open the damn overly warm black coat Sven insisted he had to wear on the unseasonably warm San Franciscan night. He tore it off already feeling cooler as air hit his arms, and he almost wished he didn't have a white shirt on underneath. Except he was in public and that would be rather embarrassing. He maneuvered around a couple dressed as Peanut Butter and Jelly, rolling his eyes, and then caught the gaze of the hot guy, where he was now leaning against a wall drinking a beer, ignoring the girls dressed as - sluts, Keith guessed - because he was looking straight at Keith.

Keith stumbled in that moment, but then made himself look away, and kept heading for the backdoor of the house and really wished he hadn't let Sven talk him into this party, or let Sven drive him off campus, through hills and around a million corners to a place he didn't know. He couldn't just walk home, he had no money for a cab to get home, and he was pissed off, hot, and felt like moron in a really dumb costume.

Directly outside there were couples everywhere, making out. Keith, groaned walked off the deck, and down a path until he ended up at a gate. It was locked when he tried it, but he didn't care at this point. It wasn't more than five feet tall, it was an easy hop. He jumped over and landed on the other side and walked off a bit farther. He realized he'd just hopped into someone else's backyard, rather quickly when he came upon garden, a duckpond, gazebo and an inground swimming pool. All the lights in the house were off, however, so Keith decided for once he'd be ill-behaved and he walked to the gazebo and sat down.

He barely had time to relax when he heard footsteps. He jumped up, freaking out that he was about to get caught trespassing. It would figure, Keith thought, decide to be bad for once in his and life and...

"Hey," said the hot guy from the party walking into the gazebo and leaning against the doorjamb.

There was enough light from the full moon, for Keith to make out his features, to recognize him and to realize that closer up he was even hotter. He swallowed. "Hi."

"Lame party," the guy said.

"I hate costumes. I hate Halloween."

"Love Halloween, hate lame costume parties. The real fun was when we were kids, tricking people, getting candy."

"Uh, if you got the candy you didn't trick the people," Keith said.

"I never played by the rules," the guy said with a wide grin. "I lived in the middle of wheat and corn fields, I had to make own fun."

"I wasn't allowed to trick to treat to be honest. My Aunt and Uncle didn't allow sweets."

"That's lame," the guy said.

"I guess."

"Didn't like your costume?"

"Not at all," Keith said.

"You want to strip completely out of it, I wouldn't stop you," the guy said, his head moving ever so slightly as his eyes moved up and down Keith's sitting form.

Keith felt his body heat rising in a completely different way than it had been before. He swallowed again, his hands twitching on the wooden surface of the gazebo seat he was sitting in. "Oh," he said.

A deep smoky laugh answered him, and then the leather jacket hit the floor, followed by the shirt. "It's easy," he said.

"I don't, you...who the hell are you?" Keith stammered out, even as his hands grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. What was he doing?

"Well, I'm not dressed as James Dean," the guy laughed. "I don't do costumes."

"Me either, I had a moment insanity trusting my dorm mate."

"Dumb idea. My dorm mate wanted to dress me as a wrench."

"A wrench?"

"Exactly." The guy was now unzipping his jeans, Keith bit his lip as he watched the button on them unsnap and then the next thing he knew there was a completely naked, completely hot stranger in front of him.

"Oh, God," Keith said.

"Just Lance, that's my name by the way."

"Oh, Lance, then," Keith said smiling a bit as he stood up and found himself dispensing of his own pants, unable to take his eyes off of the man in front of him. He couldn't see him perfectly due to the darkness, moonlight was romantic lighting but not great lighting, and he didn't know what the hell he was doing. They didn't have protection, they didn't have lube, he just knew he was going to do something and he had a feeling it'd be amazing and he wouldn't regret it. He knew he wouldn't regret it.

He stepped forward, naked, except for his shoes and socks - which when he thought it made him feel like a dork, until he looked down and saw that Lance had on his shoes and socks. But not just socks, socks with little ducks on them. "Ducks?" he heard himself say.

"Uh?" Lance looked down and started laughing. "My dorm mate gives dumb birthday gifts and I need to do laundry."

"Okay," Keith said in a tone that said he didn't believe the guy, he didn't, for some reason he was sure that the ducks belonged to Lance. "You like ducks, I'm sure of it," Keith said getting into Lance's body space where he could feel the heat coming off of him.

Lance laughed that deep smoky laugh, Keith felt it go straight to his cock, and he leaned further towards Lance, his eyes taking in more and more of him. Smooth white skin, freckles across his shoulders and arms, long lean fingers - when the hell where they going to touch him?

Keith heard two thumps, right in a row and jumped and realized Lance had toed off his shoes. Rolling his own eyes he quickly did the same thing, when he looked back towards Lance, still a stranger, except now he had a name and Keith knew he liked ducks. He saw Lance's tongue running along his bottom lip as he stared at Keith's body.

"I like lemurs."

"Sexy," Lance said, leaning toward him and just brushing his lips against Keith, teasingly.

"Really?" Keith asked.

"You. Not the lemurs. Lemurs are cute not sexy," Lance babbled out, hands gripping Keith's bare hips and then firmly possessing Keith's mouth.

The long lean fingers came alive with massive strength, more strength than Keith would've guessed. Stealthily strong was added to the list of facts, Keith knew about Lance, as Keith fixed his hands in Lance's hair tugging hard to gain control of the kiss. Lance wasn't making it easy, but he smiling into the kiss, laughing and Keith stepped forward, and their legs tangled and their erections slid together like they'd aligned perfectly on purpose instead of accidentally and they both moaned into the kiss and then broke apart for air.

Keith panted, staring into hazel eyes of a guy who was still really a stranger and he laughed. "Do this often?"

"No."

"Seriously, 'cause you seemed pretty confident."

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Do. You. Ever. Stop. Talking?"

"I really don't talk all that much, generally."

Lance laughed again and shook his head. "I might argue that and win in a court of law."

"You're a lawyer?"

"Fuck no, I'm a pilot," Lance said and started to kiss him again.

Keith spent one second wondering how the hell Lance was a pilot and this was the first time he'd ever laid eyes on him, but then Lance's tongue was down his throat again, his hands were gripping his ass, and their erections were sliding against each other, pressed between them and Keith couldn't think at all.

Keith grabbed Lance's ass, and there was jaw kissing and there was hair pulling on both sides, they were both laughing and trying to be the one to control where the other went next, and then there was Keith's hand wrapped around them both, with Lance's hand landing on top of his and their eyes locked together until they came and crashed in a naked heap on the floor of the gazebo.

Just as lights flooded on, ruining the blissed-out-moment-of-orgasm and causing them both to yelp and go running for their clothes. They dressed quickly and ran off the way they'd come in and jumped back over the fence, then leaned against it, locked eyes again and started laughing.

"I do like ducks," Lance admitted, before leaning forward and kissing Keith one more time. "See you around, Keith," and he walked off down the path back to the party.

Keith stayed leaning against the fence, staring off into the space where Lance had disappeared and shook his head. Halloween, and Halloween parties, were maybe not that bad after all.


End file.
